Am I Destined To Spend My Life Alone
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Destined To Spend My Life Alone

"Am I destined to spend my life alone?" Elliot Stabler thought as he downed another shot of scotch. He was currently in a noisy bar somewhere in New York City. So it was just him and his Elliott felt the liquid burn his throat. He didn't like the feeling but he welcomed it. Elliot Stabler's life was a mess he was dedicated to his job; when he married Kathy he'd thought she'd understand that.

"I guess I thought wrong" Elliott said as he motioned the bartender for another shot of scotch. He was never much for his kids since he was always on a case; or catching up on paperwork at the precinct. His kids knew they had a dad but he was never around for the important things in their lives. His excuse was he forgot or he was on a case; or sometimes it was both.

He once even had a tiny crush on his partner Olivia Benson. Elliott and Kathy Stabler were now divorced; looking around at all the people in the bar as he held his shot glass of scotch."Am I ever going to find the woman that is right for me?" Elliott said to himself as he downed his shot of scotch.

Walking down the street towards the same bar;was a slender looking women with long blonde hair. As her long blonde hair blew in the wind JJ pulled her sweater tighter around her; in an attempt to block out the cold wind. Then JJ felt a few drops of rain land on her head "oh great now it's going to rain!" Just my luck JJ said to herself as she looked for some shelter to wait out the storm. Then JJ saw a bar across the street it would do she thought to herself. As she raced across the street JJ made sure to look both ways as she raced across; making sure she dodged all the on coming cars.

Once JJ entered the bar she looked around and saw that it was noisy and crowded. The only place JJ saw left the sit down was next to a guy in a black leather jacket; sitting down at the bar JJ ordered a shot of tequila. She needed alcohol to drown her sorrows away. She was on a case with her team her in New York; the BAU was looking for an Unsub who was killing prostitutes for religious sacrifices. They also knew he got sexual gratification from it because at each crime scenes they found semen. The BAU knew they were looking for a male unsub.

So Hotch told his team to go back to their hotel rooms and get some sleep; so they will be rested for the day ahead of looking for this Unsub. As JJ got ready for bed she decided to call home; and check in on her husband Will and her two son's Henry and Michael. But when JJ waited for someone to pick up on the other end. She got a surprise as another woman's voice answered the phone. JJ by this point had pulled the phone away from her ear as she looked at the phone in disbelief. Bring the phone up to her ear JJ demanded to know who she was and where her husband was.

The woman who identified herself as Brenda Watson and she told JJ that her husband Will was asleep next to her; and then Brenda hung up. JJ angrily shut the phone and then got dressed and left the hotel room. "How DARE Will cheat on me! That ungrateful bastard" JJ thought to herself she needed to go somewhere. She didn't know where that place was as long as it got her mind off of Will's infidelity; and that's why she walked and walked until she found this bar. Now she was drowning her now failed marriage; JJ then downed another shot glass of tequila.

Elliot Stabler out of the corner of his eye couldn't keep his eye; off of this lovely looking blonde next to him. Apparently she was in the same situation as him. Elliott then decided to introduce himself to the blonde. "Rough night" Elliott causal asked. "Huh" JJ said looking at him blush forming on her cheeks; "he's cute looking" JJ said to herself. A little voice tried to tell her otherwise; because she had a family at home to worry about.

What family the only people JJ had to worry about was Henry and Michael; Will could go and fuck himself for what he has done. He broke her heart JJ was the faithful one in the marriage while he was not; she countered in her mind. Her mind seemed to accept that answer as her mind didn't say anything else after that thought. Elliott then repeated his question "Rough night?" "Yeah" JJ said looking at her shot glass shyly. Getting over her shyness JJ said "My names Jennifer Jareau but my friends call me JJ." Smiling Elliott said "Well then beautiful my name is Elliot Stabler some people like to call me El." Elliott watched as Jennifer blushed even more as he called her beautiful. "Wow I have that much effect on her" Elliott thought to himself he then added "who wouldn't think she was beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. How did he get so lucky?" "What's going on here?" JJ thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Am I Destined To Spend My Life Alone Chapter 2

"So why are you here JJ?" Elliot asked as he took a sip of his scotch. As JJ ordered another shot of tequila from the bartender. Elliott insisted that he pay for it despite the fact that JJ told him that there was no need. As Elliott paid the bartender JJ waited a few minutes before telling Elliott the reason she was here. "So why are you here JJ?" taking a sip of her tequila; she said "Well I just found out that my husband Will has been cheating on me for I don't know how long with another woman." Elliott simply cringed and said "Well he doesn't know what he is missing. Even though I just met you I think you're beautiful, kind and I would predict somewhat loyal to her job. I would find any guy hard pressed to find that you weren't beautiful JJ; and hell if I did I'd be jealous." JJ by this point was blushing crazy like a red tomato at Elliott's declaration about what he thought about her.

"Come on let's blow this joint what do you say" Elliott said to JJ. JJ just nodded her head and followed Elliott outside; only to find out that it was absolutely pouring outside. "Oh just my luck how am I going to get back to my hotel room. To be back to met the BAU team in the morning!" JJ groaned out loud. Elliott couldn't help but laugh but stopped after he saw JJ openly glaring at him.

Clearing his throat Elliott said "Well you could stay over at my place and I could drop you off at the hotel in the morning." " Are you sure?" JJ said her teeth now slightly chattering Elliott took his jacket off and placed it over JJ's shoulders. He then guided JJ over to his car and the pair drove to Elliott's apartment; an hour or so later JJ entered Elliott's apartment as Elliott closed the door JJ said "There was no need to do this you know Elliott." "I know but I want to so now you're here" Elliott said as he disappeared into his bedroom; and returned seconds later with one of his dress shirts and one of his old police academy sweatpants and sweatshirt. He then gave them to JJ who went into his bathroom to change out of her wet clothes. Seconds later JJ reappeared changed and her wet clothes still in the bathroom; as she sat down on the couch she said "Thanks again Elliott for doing this. I just hope my clothes will be dry for the morning."

Elliott said "Would you stop thanking me already I said I wanted to do this for you. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't." "I think I like you Elliott" JJ said as the words suddenly tumbled out of her mouth as a blush formed on her cheeks. "What!?" Elliott said suddenly equally shocked then with his own mouth on autopilot said "believe it or not JJ but I think I like you too." Then it was JJ's turn to say "What?!" as her blushing on her cheeks increased. With Elliott's mind telling him otherwise his body felt like it was on autopilot; JJ watched as Elliott came closer and closer until his lips covered her own.

As her eyes went wide at Elliott's sudden kiss JJ slowly responded to the kiss a few minutes later. After they broke the unplanned kiss Elliott and JJ didn't say anything; what could they say except that this was a awkward moment. JJ then said quietly "Elliott what's going on here?" "I don't know JJ but whatever is we will take it slow" Elliott replied. Hours later while drinking some coffee JJ asked Elliott this question that was in her mind "hey Elliott you never told me why you were at the bar when I met you?"

Laughing Elliott said "I was trying to get away from life I am divorced from my wife Kathy and I don't see much of my kids. For the simple reason I am to dedicated to my job; and I once had a slight crush on my partner Olivia Benson. But know you kind of hold that spot." "I don't know what to say Elliott I mean we only know each other for only a couple of hours. But now we're acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. Let's be friends for now and see where this takes us ok."

Holding his hands up in defeat Elliott said "Ok JJ you win will be friends for now we'll step over the line when you're ready." JJ then said "thanks Elliott" as she kissed his cheek. Then JJ and Elliott talked for a little bit longer; before deciding to turn into for the night. As JJ got dressed the following morning in Elliott's bedroom. She was awoken from her beauty sleep on the couch to Elliott cooking them breakfast. Once she had her fill JJ told Elliott she was going to change into her clothes from the night before; and surprisingly they were all dry from the way she laid them out the night bore in the bathroom.

While JJ was getting dressed Elliott took this as an ample opportunity to write his name, cellphone number and email address down so he could keep in touch with JJ. After getting dressed JJ found a piece of paper in Elliott's room; and wrote down her name, cellphone number and email address to keep in touch with Elliott. But what she didn't know was that Elliot was doing the exact same thing. As Elliott pulled up to the hotel where JJ was staying with the BAU; being the gentleman he was he got up and opened the passenger side door to let JJ out. JJ then said "Thank you to Elliott once again for letting her stay at his place for the night."

Elliott said nothing except to say good luck on solving her case with her team. He also told her to be careful because he didn't want anything to happen to her. JJ then told Elliott not to worry that she'd be just fine; she then added "You've been treating me like a queen all day yesterday Elliott ok thanks." Standing next to JJ Elliott said as he closed the passenger side door; "well you deserve to be treated like a queen because you are oh so beautiful." "Oh would you stop saying that Elliott. I am not that beautiful" JJ said blushing madly. "But you are beautiful and I like you just the way you are" Elliott said.

He then added "you better get going your team might be waiting for you." JJ merely just nodded her head but what she didn't know was that while she and Elliott were talking outside; Emily Prentiss saw the whole thing and she had a small smile on her face;she then hurried back to the team so she wouldn't be caught by just before she entered the hotel she gave Elliott the piece of paper with her name,cellphone number and email address. Elliott just smiled and reached into his pocket and took out an identical piece of paper with his own name, cellphone number and email address and gave it to JJ who smiled at him in return. "So we'll keep in touch then ok see you around" JJ told Elliott. Elliott said nothing as he watched JJ disappear into the hotel. Once Elliott knew JJ was safely inside the hotel;he then got back into his car and drove to the sex crimes unit where he worked.


End file.
